


Evolving Asunder

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Farscape, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, S2E9 Out of Their Minds, alien theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: A speculative evolution of the Halosians and an ambitious attempt at a crossover.
Kudos: 1





	Evolving Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> No on in 1982:  
> No one in 2000:  
> No one in 2020:  
> Me: Was Zhaan the only one not involved with the body swap nonsense because her overarching internal conflict is about the balance of her internal nature and the Halosians, who look like Skeksis, signify this conflict of balance? Also what if urSkeks existed in the Farscape-verse? What if the Halosians actually are Skeksis?

Evolution supposes change. The Halosians, as the spacers of the Uncharted Territories have come to call their corporeal forms, had changed much since they set forth into the stars.

Evolution was necessary to the original Renegades from their home world. Evolution away from the Laws of Three enraged the leaders of the home world. The evolution of their supposedly “unnatural” thoughts cast the original Renegades away through the Crystal portal to a different world.

It was “restorative” justice, according to the leaders. The followers of the original Renegades, the few who chose to heed the sound of discord brought by their thoughts of Two instead of Three, saw that restoration for what it was: punishment.

The followers of the original Renegades took to the stars. They would not be banished from their home world. Instead they would find their own.

Flung from the confines of their planet’s Laws of Threes, the new space explores followed their own Laws of Two. In time their numbers divided, or rather, multiplied twice in size.

When at last the Lighter Halves succumbed to the Dark Halves it seemed the Law of One should be the way. There was no chance of returning to the home world. There was only the hope that further evolution could be achieved.

The Lord’s code deemed that evolution could occur by rending more life asunder. Reflect the Law of Two in other life forms and let the believers in the Law of One evolve against one another until, indeed, their could be only One. The Lord would be that One.

\- - -

A prisoner is captured from the mother of the offending Leviathan. She comes willingly with the insistence of peace. She is of two minds as well. Her Lighter Half represses her Darker Half, the way the Halosians’ Two Halves had once dueled cycles and cycles ago. Yoz relays this revelation to the Lord. If the Leviathan is shot down then the Delvian who calls herself Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan could perhaps easily stand to evolve away from her Seek and towards the Law of One.

The Lord of course does not want any more crew aboard the ship. Any more would impeded his plans of evolution. Everyone aboard is of like mind, vying and scheming for absolute power, absolute existence. Yoz does not want to rule out the benefit of having more species at their bidding, especially if they have diplomatic skills that could be of use to them. Yoz wonders if the original Renegades had found life on the planet that they had been banished to. Did the Dark Halves of the Original Renegades resolve to conquer that land? Or did their Lighter Halves rule them? Or did they maintain intact until their banishment was over and succumbed once more to the Laws of Three?

After the ordeal with the Leviathans, Yoz decides that keeping the Delvian on board would have been no good. Her Darker Half was strong, yes, but still too much at the whim of her Lighter Half. No, no, that would never do.


End file.
